El Violinista Dorado
by Sweet-With-Talent
Summary: A diferencia de lo que todos piensan, no fue Jack, él que buscó a Glen para conocerlo. ONESHOT


**El Violinista Dorado**

**Resumen:** A diferencia de lo que todos piensan, no fue Jack, él que buscó a Glen para conocerlo.

**Prompt:** December

7. The cancer of your affection.

**A/N:** Se ocurrió mientras leía los fanfictions. Hasta ahora no he visto ni una historia con un Glen y Jack creíble. Así que me propuse escribirlo yo.

**-Start-**

A diferencia de lo que la mayoría de personas cree, no fue Jack el que buscó a Glen para conocerse.

Fue un día de otoño, como pocos los hay, en el que el día era realmente hermoso y se notaba que podría ser el último día en el que disfrutarían de la calidez del sol antes de que este desapareciese ante la llegada del invierno. Este era incentivo suficiente para la mayor parte de personas, de todos los estratos, buscará salir a disfrutar del día.

Uno se imaginará la fuerza de este deseo cuando Glen Baskerville salió a pasear en su caballo.

Él había recorrido gran parte de su propiedad y también del bosque cercano, cuando la melodía suave y triste de violín llegó a sus oídos. Se detuvo para buscar su fuente pero la maleza y la densidad de los arboles, lo hacían una tarea difícil. Empujando con toda su fuerza para cortar camino entre los árboles y no asustar a la persona tocando las cuerdas del triste instrumento.

Cruzando la gruesa capa de follaje, podría verse un campo pequeño en donde tocaba un joven de traje azul celestino. Su brillante cabello rubio parecía reflejar el sol mismo por débil que este fuera y lo hacía parecer un ángel. Este era tan largo que debía ser atado en una trenza pero no lo hacían ver ni remotamente femenino.

Glen vio que más adelante había una abertura y se fue a entrar por allí.

Parado a plena vista del muchacho y frente a frente, el joven Baskerville no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Había llegado hasta aquí para ver quién era él que tocaba tan bella melodía y ahora que lo había hecho…

Se quedó allí parado mirando al joven tocar, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y parecía envuelto en la melodía. El violín daba largas y adoloridas notas, como un corazón roto sangrando ante la infidelidad de su amante. Era suave y hermoso, tanto así que cerró sus ojos para disfrutarlo más.

La canción llegaba a su fin cuando Glen abrió sus ojos y frente a él, ojos verdes lo miraban con curiosidad. El violín calló y el joven la bajó a su costado. Sonrió, de una manera triste pero juguetona, invitándolo a hablarle, pero él no sabía que decir.

"Voy a seguir tocando, si quieres puedes quedarte a escuchar."

Con eso, se volteó y comenzó una nueva melodía. Está era más movida pero igualmente tenía una inherente tristeza que su rápido ritmo no lograba enmascarar. Glen se sentó y a pesar de que debería estar fastidiado con la manera en la que le había hablado el rubio, no sintió nada por el estilo. Así que se sentó y escuchó hasta que la sol comenzó a bajar y que cielo a oscurecerse.

El rubio bajó el violín por última vez y se alistó para irse. Glen se paró, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le preguntó.

El joven sonrió esa sonrisa triste "Jack Vessalius, ¿y el tuyo?"

"Glen Baskerville"

"Hoy estuve de luto, pero mañana, ya no. Tocaré canciones más alegres si quieres escucharlos."

Con una breve despedida de la mano se alejó, y Glen no pudo pensar más que en la invitación que se le estaba siendo dada. Con esos pensamientos, regresó a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Glen se encontraba en ese lugar pero Jack aún no había llegado.

No habían acordado una hora, según recordaba, pero su curiosidad era grande así que permaneció sentado leyendo un libro que llevaba consigo. Pasó una hora, después otra. Estaba contemplando irse de una buena vez cuando vio un brillo dorado del rabillo de su ojo, allí venía tranquilo y contento. Glen lo miraba un poco confundido, probablemente preguntándose cómo es que estaba tan feliz cuando recién ayer había estado velando a su muerto.

Jack al verlo, le dirigió una gran sonrisa y se puso a correr para encontrarse con el joven Baskerville, quien se levantó del suelo para recibirlo.

"Disculpa por la demora, ¿te hice esperar mucho?" preguntó plácidamente.

Glen respondió fríamente pero de manera suave "No". Jack lo miró un ratito y se rió plácidamente, como si Glen le acabase de decir algo chistoso. Se volteó, abrió el estuche de su violín y se puso a tocar. Como había dicho el día pasado, la melodías que tocaba eran alegres y, más veces que no, bailables. A veces Jack se ponía a bailar mientras tocaba una pieza en particular, Glen no podía evitar ser contagiado por su alegría y él también sonreía.

Cuando Jack se cansaba tocaba canciones suaves pero alegres, una de ella reconoció como una canción de cuna. Finalmente, Jack anunció su última canción y cuando la terminó se tiró al suelo cansado.

"¿Te gustó?" preguntó el rubio.

"Sí."

"¿Tu nombre es Glen, no? ¿Glen Baskerville?"

"Así es."

"Dime Glen, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?"

"…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No es buena idea que te acerques a mí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Es peligroso."

"¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo, Glen?"

Glen no contestó pero asintió la cabeza después de un rato.

"Entonces seamos amigos, lo demás se solucionará en su momento."

Los muchachos conversaban por largas horas sobre muchos temas y acordaron verse el siguiente día, y el día después de ese y los que siguiesen. Así comenzó la amistad de Jack y Glen. Un encuentro destinado.

-**Fin-**


End file.
